i hear voices
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: randy orton hears a voice in his head. its affecting his realationship with ashley. can he shut it up and get control of life
1. Chapter 1

randy orton has a problem. he's been hearing voices in his head for over a year. it is affecting his relationship with ashley massaro.

so,let's begin.

"damn randy,check out the sweet ass on mickie james!" the voice said

"fuck you" randy said to the voice

"what does ashley even see in you? you're a pathetic loser!" the voice exclaimed

"i'm a loser? you're the loser! hell,you're not even real!" randy declared

"really? well if i wasn't real could i do this?" the voice staarts to scream,which hurts randy's eardrums

other superstars are all looking at randy talking to himself.

ashley comes up to randy.

"hey randy babe"

"hey ash"

"hey baby,did you see randy checkin out mickie's ass?" the voice laughed.

randy smacked his ear to shut the voice up.

"you ok?" ashley asked

"yeah,i just,uh,have an ear infection" randy lied

"judgin by all the girls you've slept with randy,that's not the only infection you have" the voice said

randy ignored the voice.

"so randy,ready for our date tonight"? ashley asked

"hells yeah,can't wait" randy declared

"see you tonight" ashley said

ashley kisses randy and walks away

"don't fuck this up for me" randy said to the voice

the voice responded by laughing

will the voice fuck up randy and ashley's date? find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

randy is getting ready for his date later that night

"come on randy,you really think ashley has the hots for you? what does a sexy little thing like her want with an ugly little schmuck like you?" the voice said

"we're in love" randy replied

"HA! right,she's hot and you're not,you were made for eachother" the voice said in a sarcastic tone

"you just shut up and don't fuck this up for me" randy said

ashley knocks on the locker room door.

"come in" randy said.

ashley comes in

"hey honey,you ready?" ashley asked

"yeah"

"pussy" the voice said

"shut it" randy replied

"what was that?" ashley asked

" uh,i said,let's shut the door and get out of here" randy said.

they leave

they go to the movies and see new moon

during the movie,randy had no choice to sit there and take the voice's comments. because we all know you can't talk during a movie

"wow randy,its a frickin miracle,you actually manage to make edward cullen look straight!" the voice laughed.

randy ignored it.

"hey randy,what's the difference between you and edward? one's a sparkly little wussy,and the other is a vampire" the voice said.

randy continued to ignore it.

after the movie,randy and ashley went to a restaurant.

while at their table,randy decided to get to know ashley a little better.

"so ashley,tell me a little more about yourself" randy said.

"well,i'm blind,how else could i end up with a loser like you?" the voice said,imitating ashley.

"can it" randy said through his teeth so no one could hear.

"well as you know i really love rock music,i also like skateboarding,drawing,and video games,and of course,twilight" ashley said.

"so what would you say is the most interesting thing about you?" randy asked

"i can name a couple of things,i'll give you a hint,they rhyme with "noobs" the voice said

"i'd say my love for twilight,i know i don't look like the average twilight fan,but i just love it for some reason" ashley said.

"hear that randy,she's a twilight fan,most likely she wants to screw edward and not you" the voice said.

"excuse me ash,i have to go to the bathroom,i'll be right back" randy said.

randy goes to the bathroom

"listen you,i'm sick of you and your mouth,just stay out of my love life!" randy yelled to the voice

"just shut up!" randy yelld again

randy began to bash his head into the bathroom wall while repeatedly yelling,"SHUT UP!"

a few minutes later,randy came back to their table.

"sorry about that,i just had to clear somethings up" randy lied

"are you ok,you have bruises on your face" ashley asked

"yeah,i just ran into a wall pretty hard" randy lied.

after they left the restaraunt,they went back to their hotel.

"i had a great time tonight randy" ashley said

"yeah,me too" randy said

"you know ashley,you have the most beautiful-

"TITS!" the voice interupted.

"ti-EYES! the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen" randy said

"oh randy that's so sweet" ashley said

ashley and randy kiss.

"see you tomorrow" ashley said as she went back to her hotel room.

"bye" randy said,gong back to his room.

"i'm in love" randy said,closing his room door.

"are you sure that's not food poisoning?" the voice asked.

stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

randy gets to the arena for a house show the next day

"hey john (cena),guess who had a date with the hottest diva ever last night" randy said as he entered the locker room.

"the miz" the voice said sarcasticly

"i'm guessin you" john said.

"yep,it was incredible,we went to a movie,had dinner at a nice restaurant,and to end the night,we topped it all off with what was the best kiss of my life" randy said.

"better than all the times you kissed vince's ass for a good storyline?" the voice asked.

"sounds like you and ash had an awesome night" john said.

"greatest night of my life" randy said.

"yeah randy,i guess that means no more lonely nights with a bottle of hand lotion and a playboy" the voice laughed

"i'm happy for you guys,so,do i hear wedding bells any time soon?" john asked

"no,but you'll hear ashley's flatline in the hospital when she dies of syphillis thanks to randy" the voice said

"john,could you leave for a second,i have to do something in private" randy asked

"sure man" john said,leaving the locker room.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" randy yelled at the voice

randy began to bash his head into a locker

"yeah randy,self mutilation will totally shut me up,dumb ass" the voice laughed.

"hey man,you alright?" john asked randy,who just came out of the locker room

"yeah i'm fine,just gettin ready for our match tonight" randy lied.

"ok,see you out there" john said as he walked off

"you know,i'm gettin mighty sick of you" randy told the voice

"wow randy,i've been up here in your head for over a year,and your just now gettin sick of me? i guess you're pre-mature in more than one way" the voice laughed

"piss off" randy said

later that night in randy's match with john cena,

everything was going fine until the voice decided to talk a little

"god randy,i know people say you can't wrestle,but i watch you every day,and come to think of it,their right,you suck!" the voice said

randy ignored the voice and concentrated on the match

"jesus,you make cena here look like shawn michaels!" the voice said

randy was ready to hit the rko,but he was really starting to get pissed at the voice.

"you think your weak ass little rko will work? i've seen slaps with more impact than the rko!"the voice said.

randy was now fed up.

he went over to the turnbuckle and bashed his head into it.

he was hitting himself and bashing his head into the turnbuckle.

john broke character and checked on randy

"yo randy,are you ok man?" john asked

randy didn't listen,he just continued to hit himself.

"i gotta go,dude" randy said,running out of the ring.

as he was running backstage,he ran into ashley

"randy are you ok?" ashley asked

"i'm fine,just not feeling well" randy lied

"well ok,i hope you feel better" ashley said.

randy ran into the locker room.

"how am i gonna shut this thing up?" randy asked himself.

stay tuned for chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

john cena had come into the locker room

"hey man,what the hell happened to you out there? why'd you freak out like that? john asked

"john,i gotta tell you somethin,and you'll be the first to know. remember about a year ago i got that concussion? well since then i've been hearin this voice in my head. i can't shut it up no matter what i do" randy explained

"maybe you should see a doctor" john said,concerned about his friend.

"come on john,if a doctor can't help randy get rid of all those std's,you really think he's gonna get rid of me?" the voice laughed.

"you stay out of this!" randy yelled at the voice

"oh yeah randy,past experience will totally tell you that saying stay out of this really shuts me up,idiot" the voice insulted

"john your right,i'm gonna see a doctor,tomorrow!" randy exclaimed

"good luck" john said,fearing for his friend's sanity

the next day,randy had taken a day off from work to go see a doctor.

"well mr orton,the doctor said,looking in randy's ear with a light,"you tell me you hear a voice,correct?"

"thats right doc,and if i dont do something soon i'll lose my freakin mind!"

"randy,your hearin a voice in your head,i'd say your sanity has already been pushed off a cliff" the voice said.

"there,right,there,he said somethin doc" randy pointed out.

the doctor looked completely confused. he's seen cases of people hearing voices,but nothing as severe as he's seen with randy

"so how long have you been hearing this voice mr orton? the doctor asked.

"about a year,it all started when i got a concussion from a chair shot,since then,this voice will not shut up"

"do you think something happened to trigger this voice? perhaps guilt,trauma,etc."

"no doc,i have nothing to be guilty about,and i have nothing to be traumatized about. the voice just got there somehow"

"you ever figure your just plain nuts?" the voice asked

"well mr orton,it seems that maybe you have a slight case of schizophrenia" the doctor explained

"what are you sayin doc? that i'm crazy?"

"well randy,he's not saying your sane thats for sure" the voice said

"no mr orton,i didnt say that at all,i just said maybe you have a slight case of schizophrenia,you may not have it at all,its just a possibility"

"i'm sorry doc,i shouldn't have snapped at you like that" randy apologized

"its alright mr orton,now in the mean time,i'm going to give you these cotton swabs and salve. you place just a little salve on the swab,and gently put it into your ear".

"thats what she said" the voice joked

"whats this for?" randy asked

"it could possibly stop the voice,or quiet it down,and it could help your hearing a lot" the doctor explained

"not much for a $300 visit,but i guess it could work" thanks for everything"

"your queit welcome mr orton"

"wow whats next randy,you want dr. douchebag to give you a prostate exam? i'll bet you'd welcome it" the voice laughed.

randy left the building and drove off,hoping the doctor was right,and that he can try to shut the voice up once and for all.

stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the next day,a house show just happened to be in st louis,randy's home town,randy had taken a few days off to relax as ordered by vince.

at the arena,ashley was talking on the phone with her best friend,trish stratus

"i'm tellin you trish,randy is amazing,and we've only been going out for like a week" ashley told her friend over the phone

"its great to see your in a relationship with someone again,i just hope he's the right one for you this time" trish said

"trust me trish,he is,he's sweet,funny,and hot"

"i guess i cant argue with that"

"sorry i haven't called you and told you about him sooner,but i've just been so busy"

"its ok honey,hey you got a house show in st louis,don't you"?

"yeah but randy took a few days off,i guess he's not feelin well"

"well since your in st louis,why don't you go see him? do you have a match tonight?"

"no"

"well ask vince if you can go see randy,its worth a shot"

"i guess it wouldn't hurt,plus i'd really like to take our relationship to a next level"

"oooh,somebody's serious"

"not in that kind of way trish"

"sorry ash,just kiddin,well i'm gonna get off here and let you talk to vince and see about randy,bye"

"bye" ashley said as she hung up

meanwhile,back at randy's house

"well randy,i guess those swabs don't work after all" the voice said

"shut up,i'm not using them right or something" randy said

"you have the same problem with condoms!" the voice laughed

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" randy yelled

"hey wanna see my impression of you?" the voice asked. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! i think its pretty good dont you randy?

"GOD DAMN YOU!!" randy yelled

randy grabbed a handful of cotton swabs,covered them in a load of salve,and jammed them in his ears.

"hey,the doctor said gentley!" the voice yelled

randy grabbed another handful of swabs and did the same thing.

he did this for about 20 minutes till he ran out of swabs

"uh-oh randy,looks like your out of swabs,what do you think your gonna use now!? the voice asked

randy looked over at his pocket knife that was on the coffee table

"oh good idea randy,a nice sharp pocket knife,jam it way deep inside your ear,just so you can get at me,god,what a dumbass!" the voice laughed

randy grabbed the knife,and was ready to shove it through his ear any second

just then,ashley walked in

"randy what are you doing?!" ashley asked in shock

"what am i doing?! randy yelled in rage,"what are you doing? why the hell didn't you knock?

"i did,but you wouldn't answer,then i heard screaming so i just came in" whats going on with you randy? what were you doing with that knife?"

"trying to shut me up and failing miserably" the voice said

"ashley,i've been hearing this voice in my head for over a year,it all started with a concussion,ever since,the voice won't shut up"

"randy,you need to see someone" ashley said with concern

"i already saw a doctor,he gave me some cotton swabs and salve,and it didn't work"

"not that kind of doctor,a therapist"

"hear that randy? even your bitch thinks your crazy" the voice said

"are you saying i'm crazy,ash?"

"no randy,i'm saying therapy could help,help you figure out why this voice started"

"i dont know ash"

"please do it for me randy,and if not for me,than for yourself"

"yeah randy,i can picture you in a mental hospital already,it could be a film,stay tuned for idiot interrupted" the voice said

randy couldn't take it anymore,ashley was right

"ok ashley,i'll do it"

"thank you randy" ashley said,hugging randy

"awww,isn't that cute? i'd throw up if i had a digestive system!" the voice said

stay tuned for chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

randy had decided to take few months off from work,ashley was right,he did need to talk to a therapist if he ever wanted to shut this voice up.

it was randy's first day of therapy,and he didn't know what to say to the therapist

"so randy,what are you gonna do when they lock you up?" the voice asked

"shut up,they're not gonna lock me up,i'm just talking to a therapist,nothing more" randy said

"mr orton,dr morris will see you now" a receptionist told randy

randy went into dr morris' office

"hello mr orton,i'm dr morris,have a seat on the couch if you'd like"

randy sat down

"thanks doc,by the way,you can just call me randy"

"alright randy,so tell me,you seem to be hearing a voice in your head,correct?"

"thats right doc,no matter what i do,it just won't shut up"

"thats because you and i are 2 of a kind,boosom buddies,a gruesome twosome,friends till the end" the voice said tauntingly

"right there,he just said something" randy told dr morris

"i see" dr morris said,"wat kinds of things does this voice say?"

"he insults me all the time,calling me,dumbass,stupid,idiot" randy went on

"you forgot retard,crap for brains,loser,dickhead,asshole,and sperm breath" the voice added

"shut up! damn it just shut up!" randy yelled at the voice

"are you alright randy?" dr morris asked

"yeah i'm fine,it just won't shut up is all"

"its ok randy,thats why your here,to find out why this voice is in your head,so we can try to stop it"

"it all started when i got a concussion last year" randy told him

"oh god,not this lame ass story again" the voice complained

"and you turly have no idea why you are hearing this voice at all?" dr morris asked

"no,no idea" randy said

"what was your childhood like?" dr morris asked

"why do you need to know that?" randy asked back

"to see if anything happened then that may have triggered this voice"

"well,my dad,as you probably know,was a wrestler,so he was away all the time,i didn't get to see him much"

"how did you feel about that?"

"like a little bitch" the voice said

"it made me feel a little upset" randy continued,ignoring the voice

"did you ever tell anyone about it?"

"yeah,i told my mom a couple of times,but she told me he was just doing his job,look,can we talk about this some other time? lets just talk about something else"

"of course randy,tell me anything you'd like"

"well,i have this girlfriend,ashley,she's amazing,she's the one who suggested i see you,i'm afraid that our relationship might end because of this stupid voice"

"remember randy,i'm in YOUR head,so technically,YOUR the stupid one" the voice laughed

randy was brginning to get extremely annoyed,but he wasn't going to say anything back,for fear that dr morris would deem him insane

"now,why do you think she would break up with you over a voice thats in your head?" dr morris asked

"because,she'd get annoyed,annoyed by me talking back to it all the time"

uh-oh,randy thought,had he just said the wrong thing? by saying he actually talks to the voice?

"i see,you actually talk back to it?"

"uh,yeah,but only when it gets really annoying,most times i just try to ignore it"

dr morris looked rather concerened

"what? you think i'm crazy,don't you?" randy asked,getting a little mad

"no randy,i don't,i actually think its normal,its obvious that this voice is almost like a real human being,so i don't think your crazy for talking to it"

"what? you don't think he's crazy? what the hell kind of therapist are you?" the voice asked

"thanks doc" randy said

"your welcome randy,do you want to talk for a little while more? or stop for today?"

"i think i'll stop today,i'll see you again next week,doc"

"take care,randy" dr morris said as randy left

randy felt good that he talked to someone,but it didn't help get rid of the voice,he hoped after more sessions,it would shut the voice up forever

stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

when randy got home,he decided to call ashley and tell her how everything went

"hello?" ashley said,picking up the phone

"hey,ash,its me,randy"

"hey randy,how'd therapy go?"

"the fuckin doctor doesnt think he's insane! can you believe it!?" the voice yelled

"it went really well" randy said,ignoring the voice

"thats great,so,are you still hearing the voice?"

"yeah,but i promise i'm not gonna let it affect our relationship in any way at all"

"aw,randy,you are so sweet,i'm glad you realize that this voice is only in your head and its not real"

"not real! i'll show you not real!" the voice yelled

the voice screamed extremely loud,actually hurting randy's eardrums

"OW!,um,ashley,i'll call you back!" randy said,hanging up the phone

"damn you,i'm not letting you ruin this for me!" randy told the voice

"oh yeah? well what are you gonna do orton?"

"i dont know,but i will shut you up if its the last thing i do!"

"come on randy" the voice said calmly,"lets just settle down here,chill out,and tell me,WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WHEN ASHLEY DUMPS YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!!!!?" the voice yelled,laughing

"she wouldnt leve me just because of you" randy said,trying to reassure himself

"oh come on randy,you really think ashley wants to deal with you talking to yourself for the rest of your lives!?"

"i'm not talking to myself,i'm talking to you!"

"thats not everyone else sees,all they see when you talk to me,is a lunatic talking to himself"

"thats it,i have to call ashley and tell her me and her need some time apart till i figure out how to stop you"

"great idea randy,i'll tell you what to say,just say,ashley,we've had some good times together,but you see,WE HAVE TO BREAK UP BECAUSE I'M OUT OF MY FUCKIN MIND!!!!!!!!!"

"just shut up,please,just shut up" randy begged

randy picked up the phone and dialed ashley's number

"hello?" she answered

"hey ash,me again" randy told her

"hey randy,you ok?"

"yeah,no,actually,ash,i think maybe we should stop seeing eachother,just until i can figure out whats wrong with me"

"jesus randy,you still dont know whats wrong with you? its simple,YOU ARE CRAZY! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? C-R-A-Z-Y! CRAZY!!" the voice yelled

"what?" ashley asked in shock

"look,its not because of you if thats what your thinking,i just need some time apart because i dont what this voice possibly ruining our relationship" randy explained

ashley was in major shock,although randy couldnt see it over the phone,ashley had tears in her eyes

"but randy,you said you weren't going to let this voice affect anything" ashley said

"yeah,but i'm not so sure anymore"

"ok,i just hope you know what your doing,i love you so much,randy"

"i love you too ashley"

without saying another word to eachother,randy and ashley both ung up

randy was actually crying a little

"oh boo hoo,get over it you little bitch" the voice told randy

"are you happy now,god damn you!?" randy yelled

"yes i am,randy,yes i am" the voice laughed

stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

a week had gone by since the brek-up,and randy was depressed more than ever when he walked into dr morris' office

"hello,randy" dr morris greeted,"how was your week?"

"terrible" randy told him,"me and ashley broke up"

"really?" dr morris asked,surprised,"why is that?"

"i told her we needed time apart till i can shut the voice up"

"hey randy,tell him about the part where you cried like a pussy" th voice taunted

"well i'm sorry to hear that,but i'm sure you'll work things out with her" dr morris reassured

"yeah,and maybe his testicles will finally drop!" the voice laughed

"i hope so,doc,i really hope your right" randy said,"i miss her already"

"well randy,you know what they say,one is the lonliest number that you'll ever do,two can be as bad as one,its the lonliest number since the number one" the voice sang

"what were your first feelings right after this agreed seperation?" dr morris asked

dr morris didnt want to refer to it as a "break-up"

"i actually cried kind of,i love her with all my heart,and i lost her because of this stupid voice"

"you'll be surprised randy,but i believe you did the right thing by agreeing to stop seeing eachother just until you can get things worked out and hopefully silence the voice"

"i dont know,doc,i'm beginning to have regrets,is that normal?"

"yes,it is very normal" dr morris answered,"it doesnt feel good at first,but you'll realize sometime that you did a good thing,its not very healthy to be in a relationship when your feeling a little unstable"

"i thought you said you didnt think i was crazy" randy said,getting a little frusturated

"i never said crazy,i said unstable"

"sam damn thing"

"tell him to go to hell randy,go get wasted" the voice told randy

"well,i guess your right,i'm not sure what the difference between crazy and unstable is,but i'm sure there's a difference in there somewhere" randy said,"look,i think we should cut this session short for today,i'll see you next week"

"alriht randy,take it easy" dr morris said as randy left his office

when randy left,he headed straight for the bar

"yo,barkeep" randy said,sitting down on a barstool,"get me a budweiser"

"you got it" the bartender said,handing randy the beer

"boy randy,if alcohol is a crutch,i guess your a parapelegic huh?" the voice asked

"just piss off,i'm not in the mood for your fuckin wisecracks" randy shot back

"your never in the mood you idiot!" the voice said

"yeah,and i never will be,so just shut up forever,or else"

"or else what? what the hell do you think you could possibly do to ME?" the voice asked

"if i cant shut you up in any other way,i'll have to go to desperate meassures" randy said,getting up,ready to leave

randy paid the tab,and drove off home

once he got in his house,randy locked his door,went upstairs,and gotout his gun

"what the hell are you planning to do with that?" the voice asked nervously

"if i cant shut you up with anything else,this will definatly make sure you never talk again!"

"so let me get this straight,your gonna shut me up by blowin your brains out? good god your stupider than i thought!" the voice yelled

"yeah" randy began,"maybe,but i'll finally be at peace"

"you'll never do it randy,you wont shut me up that easily!" the voice yelled

"who's gonna stop me?" randy asked

"I AM MOTHERFUCKER!!" the voice yelled

the voice proceeded to scream loudly into randy's eardrum,but randy decided that wasn't gonna stop him.

but just then randy had second thoughts about shooting himself,he pulled the gun away from his head,and shot at his wall

"i told you you wouldnt do it!" the voice laughed

"just leave me the hell alone" randy begged

"hell no! i'm inside your head,and i'm never leavin,your stuck with me randy!" the voice laughed

stay tuned for chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

after deciding not to shoot himself,randy just sat there on the flooor for hours

"shut up,just shut up,just shut up" randy repeatedly mumbled

it was official,he thought,he had finally lost his mind.

randy finally got up,went to the fridge,grabbed a bottle of jack daniels,sat back down in his spot,and consumed the alcohol heavily.

thats when he heard a knock at the door. he got up and answered it

it was the police

"hello,i'm officer daniels,we got a call about some gun shots heard from your house,is everything all right?"

"uh,yeah officer" randy lied,"i was just polishing my gun and didnt realize that the safety was off,and,well,BAM!"

"god randy,your a terrible liar! thats worse than the entire a dog ate my homework thing!" the voice said

"well,guns are very dangerous to have in the house,sir,you shouldn't even be owning one at all,its not safe" officer daniels explained

"yeah,i'm really sorry about that,believe me,after my little incident,i'm not goin near that thing again" randy lied

"alright sir,you take care now" officer daniels said,leaving

"god that was so close" randy said

"i'll say,can you imagine what they would have done if you told them you were about to blow your brains out because you hear a voice in your head? that would be fuckin hilarious!" the voice said

"i hate you so much" randy told the voice

"well,that makes 2 of us that hate someone we're stuck with" the voice said

the next day,randy didnt want to wait anothr week,he had to see dr morris NOW

"oh,hello randy" dr morris said,surprised as randy walked into his office,"i didnt expect to see you here today"

"i cant wait a week,i need to talk to you right now!" randy told him

"about what,randy?" dr morris asked

"the voice of course,it,its getting worse,i actually thought about killing myself just to shut it up yesterday,but decided fuck no,i'm better than that"

"i'm glad to see you didnt resort to suicide,randy,it takes a strong person to decide against that when they're feeling low"

"low? hey randy,i think he just made a joke about your erectile disfunction!" the voice laughed,"you know what they say,viva viagra!"

"anyway,i really miss ashley,and i would do anything to shut the voice up and get her back in my life"

randy buried his face in his palms

"i know you really love this girl randy,but just like i told you yesterday,you did the right thing by agreeing to seperate"

"god i just want her back" randy said sobbing

"hey randy,that reminds me of a song" the voice said,"loooooove hurts! iiiitt hurts!" "come on randy,sing with me!"

"i mean,i'm not sure if this therapy can shut the voice up,i thought it could,but i actually think its making it more meaner and agressive" randy explained

"hey,words hurt,jackass" the voice said

"have you wondered that this voice could be some kind of negative energy?" dr morris asked

"what do you mean?" randy asked back

"what i mean is,this voice,it could be a powerful source of negative energy that you've always had,it makes you think about all the bad things about you in your life instead of the positive ones,and it gained an actual voice when you recieved that concussion"

"thats crazy doc" randy told him

"you know what? i was gonna comment on what you just said,randy,but fuck it,i'm above that joke" the voice said

"well,it may sound a little eccentric,but that could very well be what the voice is,just negative energy that talks,i know its crazy,but it is very possible" dr morris explained

"well,i guess" randy said

"tell you what,randy,how about we cut it short today,and when you come back next week,we'll talk more about it"

"ok,i'll see you,doc" randy said,leaving

as randy was leaving the building,he could litterally feel his sanity slowly slipping away from him

stay tuned for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

the next day,randy was sitting at home. he was missing ashley and everyone else in wwe. but he decided he wasn't going back until he shut the voice up. which could be a while.

"well,randy,this is it,we've hit rock bottom" the voice said,"you've got no job,no girlfriend,no penis"

"ha ha" randy laughed sarcasticly,"keep it up big mouth,you'll get what's coming to you eventually"

"ooh,i'm so scared,when are you gonna grow a set?" the voice taunted

"about the same time you will" randy shot back

"oh,looks like you've finally decided to fight back,you got jokes now,huh randy?"

"yeah,i do,here's another one,what's the difference between the voice in my head and a loud mouth?"

"what?"

"absolutly nothing" randy laughed

"hey,fuck you buddy" the voice said

the voice then decided to do what always drove randy crazy,even when he stood up to the voice. screaming in randy's eardrum

"OW! GOD DAMN IT! STOP!" randy yelled

"doesn't feel good does it?" the voice asked

"that's what she said" randy attempted another joke

"who? your mom?" the voice laughed

"i can't take much more of you!" randy told the voice

"really? wow,i would have never figured that out unless you pointed out" the voice replied sarcasticly

"rest assure,i WILL find a way to shut you up,once and for all!"

"well,until that time,LET'S PARTY!!!!!!" the voice yelled

"piss off,i hate you so much!" randy said

"what are you gonna do about it,fucker?"

"i'm not sure,but something,somehow"

"bring it on,pussy!"

randy was smacking his ears,trying desperatly to silence the voice

"hey asshole,that hurts,you that is!" the voice laughed

randy looked around for something to shove in his ears. he couldn't find anything that won't possibly kill him in the process.

"hey randy,wanna hear my james earl jones impression? luke,i am your father,you know it to be true,join the darkside! what did you think? pretty good huh?"

"don't change the subject" randy told the voice

"what subject? your doin nothing but trying to jam random objects into your ears trying to shut me up!"

that's when randy heard a knock at his front door

"i don't have time for this,we'll settle this later you son of a bitch" randy told the voice

randy went to his front door,opened it,and there was ashley,standing right there on his doorstep

stay tuned for chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"hello,randy" ashley greeted

randy still couldn't believe his eyes,the love of his life was standin right there at his door.

"um,hey ash,come in"

"thank you randy" ashley thanked as she walked into his house

"so ash,what are you doin here?" randy asked

"she's got a lawsuit against you for givin her herpes" the voice said

"i came here,because i miss you randy,ok? i can't be apart from the one i love for too long,and i think it was a big mistake for us to have broken up"

"well ashley,i told you,i really think we need some time apart,just until i can shut the voice up"

"i don't care about the voice,randy,i just want to be with you"

ashley opend up the sketchpad she had brought

"you see these pictures i drew of you,randy? thats almost all i did ever since we broke up,thaat's how much i miss you!"

"wow randy,how does it feel to have a bitch that's crazier than you are?" the voice laughed

"its great to see your using your drawing talent to symbolize how you feel about me,but you have to listen to me,ash,if i stay in a relationship with you while i still have this voice in my head,then it could ruin everything"

"randy,i told you,i don't care about the voice! we can get through this together,but i don't want to be apart from you when we both know i don't have to!"

"good god i hate this emotional bull crap,wake me when its over" the voice complained

ashley at this point had tears in her eyes

"ashley,you know i love you,with all my heart and soul,but please,let me figure out what's wrong with me,and when i do,i promise we can be together again,do you understand?"

"no,i don't understand" ashley said through sobs

seeing ashley cry also brought tears to randy's eyes,but he fought against them,not letting ashley see

"oh my god,all the time crying,don't you two know how the hell to shut off your tear ducts?" the voice asked

"we can still be the best of friends ashley,i promise you that much,but until the voice shuts up,we can't be in a relationship together,i'm sorry"

ashley turned her sketchpad to a picture she drew of her and randy

"you see this,randy?" she asked,"i drew this the night after our first date,i drew it because i thought it would mean that we would be together forever"

randy was in absolute shock,he knew ashley loved him deeply,but he never knew she felt this strongly about him

"ashley,its beuatiful" randy remarked

"yeah,it took all night that night to finsish,but i did"

"why are you still talking!?" the voice complained

"randy keith orton,i love you with all my heart,but if you really,truly believe that we should still stop seeing eachother until the voice stops talking,then i guess this is goodbye,for now"

"and i love you too,ashley marie massaro,and don't worry,i promise,this isn't goodbye,goodbye is for someone you'll never see again,this is see you later,because i will see you again,and we can be happy together someday"

ashley and randy didn't say anything else,they came together and had a long,passionate kiss

"i guess i'll see you around" ashley said,breaking up the kiss

"alright then,see you later" randy told her

"see you later" ashley replied as she sadly left the house

randy stood there in his house with tears in his eyes.

sorry if i didnt give the voice as much time in this chapter,but i wanted this to be randy and ashley's moment.

stay tuned for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

later that week,randy had gone to see dr morris. he was so heartbroken when he had to tell ashley they can't be together for the time being.

"hello randy" dr morris greeted as randy walked into his office

"hey doc" randy greeted glumly

"is everything alright?" dr morris asked

"no" randy began,"as a matter of fact i'm not,ashley came by to see me the other day"

"oh? and how did that go?"

"she wanted to get back together with me"

"and what did you tell her?"

"that he's a pussy" the voice said

"i told her that until i shut the voice up once and for all,that we just couldn't be together"

"and let me tell you,it was fucking boring!" the voice yelled

"well,i'm sorry to hear that,what did she say?" dr morris asked

"well,when we broke up a few weeks ago,i found out the other day that she took it pretty hard"

"just like she does every saturday night,huh randy"? the voice taunted

"how so?" dr morris asked

"well" randy began,"ashley maybe a wrestler,but she has a stronger talent than that. she's an artist. and she showed me all the drawings she drew of me during the time we were apart,it was heartbreaking"

"and ball-busting" the voice laughed

"i'm sorry to know that you're both having such a hard time with this right now,but i'm sure its for the best" dr morris said

"yeah,well,i'm not so sure anymore" randy said

"believe me,randy,you are doing the right thing here,its not healthy to be in a relationship with someone when you're not feeling very fine"

"that never stopped him while he had the clap" the voice laughed

"she told me she doesn't care if i have this voice in my head,she said that we can get through this together,and what if she's right? what if i ruined our chance at a relationship for absolutley no reason at all?"

"randy" dr morris began,"its better to not be in a relationship with her than being in a relationship while you have that voice in your head. it could affect things very badly"

"i really,truly pray that you're right,doc" randy said

"and if he's not,hey,let's go to hooters!" the voice exclaimed

"you know,doc" randy began,"remember when you said that this voice could be my negative thoughts that i think can somehow talk after that concussion?"

"yes,go on" dr morris told him

"i think you're right" randy said,"this voice,its really me and the negative things i think about myself,although it doesn't have my voice,and rather dead comedian sam kinison's voice for some reason,anyway,all these negative thoughts got turned into a voice when i recieved a concussion"

"you maybe right,randy" dr morris said,"its very,highly possible,although there's not a high explanation,it is very possible"

"i just wish i knew how to stop it" randy said

"don't worry randy,i know you will" dr morrs said

"and like i mentioned before,if you don't,let's go to hooters!" the voice yelled

"i think that's all the time we have for today" dr morris said

"ok,i'll see you next week,doc" randy said as he lft dr morris' office

"so,dumbass,what are you gonna do now?" the voice asked

"i don't know,but what i do know is that i am going to shut your annoying ass up one day!"

"until that time,let's go to hooters!" the voice said

"shut the fuck up!" randy yelled

the voice just laughed in response

stay tuned for chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

randy sat in his chair in his home that night,looking out at the sky. he felt so lonely without ashley. he wanted her back so,so much. there was an emptiness deep in his heart where she used to be. he wanted,no,NEEDED to be with here now more than ever. he just wished he could shut the voice up and finally get things back to normal. but he felt it would be a while before that would happen. randy thought about suicide everyday,but every time decided he was stronger than that and didn't have to resort to it. he just felt so very alone.

"boy randy,look at those stars,great night,huh?" the voice asked

randy tried his best to ignore the voice. it got on his nerves,but he no longer cared

"hey! i'm talkin to you asshole! answer me!" the voice demanded

again,randy tried his hardest to not respond to the ever so annoying voice that haunts him

"jesus h. christ,orton,what's wrong with you?" the voice asked,"you're quieter than a teenager who hasn't updated his fanfiction in over 2 months!"

randy was starting to get very annoyed,but he knew,or at least hoped,that the voice would shut up as long as he never answered. but this would not be the case,as the voice continued to chatter away excessivley.

"what ever happened to pete townshend?" the voice asked,"i mean,he used to make music but now he doesn't. you think maybe he's dead? i hope not,he did so many cool things,like destroy his instruments on stage,and slide on his knees on stage. good times,man"

why? randy thought,why won't this voice ever shut up? what did i do to deserve this?

"thinkin about ashley aren't you?" the voice asked,"too bad you'll never get her back,why,i bet right now,she's with some better lookin guy. a guy with courage,a guy with brains,a guy who's not mildly schizophrenic"

"ash wouuldn't do that to me" randy declared towards the voice,"we love eachother,and always will"

"oh,so that's why you dumped her?" the voice asked sarcastically

"i broke up with her because of YOU god damn it! if you weren't around,me and ashley would still be together today!"

"is that so? well,better get used to me,cause i ain't goin anywhere,fucker!!!"

"oh yes you are!!!!" randy exclaimed at the top of his lungs

randy couldn't take the voice for a second longer,he was now ready to resort to desperate measures. he went into the kitchen,opened up the drawer,and pulled out a very sharp knife.

"oh come on randy" the voice said,"i thought we've been over this already,you don't have the balls to do something like that!"  
the voice was right,randy didn't have enough courage to do something that horrible to himself. but he no longer cared. he had no other options. so with that,randy took the kinife,and cut a large deep gash down his ear.

randy began to scream in tremendous pain. this was without a doubt,the absolute worst pain randy has ever gone through in his entire life.

blood was running profusely down randy's ear. his entire ear was covered with the red substance. you couldn't even see the ear anymore.

"fuck!!!!!" randy screamed,"oh my god,fuck!!!!!!!!

"holy shit randy! you really are as stupid as you look!" the voice yelled,"and you STILL didn't manage to shut me up!"

"gotta,got,to c-call,9,9-1,9-11" randy wheezed as he slowly began losing consciousness

randy grabbed the phone and weakly dialed 9-11

"this is 9-11,what is your emergency?" the operator over the other line asked

"uh,i,al-almost,almost cut ear off,n-need,need help,please" randy said weakly

"alright sir,please remain calm and tell me your adress"

"427,west lincoln street,h-hurry!"

"an ambulance is on their way sir" the operator said

after they hung up,all randy could start to see was black,he started to black out...

stay tuned for chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14.

"wh-where am i?" randy asked himself when he woke up in a hospital room. he reached towards his ear and noticed that there was a large bandage on it from when he tried to hack it off.

"oh,mr. orton,you're awake" the doctor pointed out,"how are you feeling?"

"i'm in some serious pain here,doc, after all, i almost had my ear cut off tonight"

"yes that was quite the nasty wound,what exactly happened anyway,if you don't mind my asking"

"go ahead randy" the voice said,"tell him,tell him that you tried to cut your own ear off because the voice in your head just wouldn't shut up,i'm sure he's seen a case like that many times!"

randy listened to the voice's sarcasm. he knew that if he told him what REALLY happened,chances are he'd be put in the insane asylum. he had to think up a lie,and think it up very quickly.

"uh,i was trying to cut my hair,and i had a few too many alcoholic drinks,so i guess you can see where i'm going from there" randy lied.

and the doctor believed him,surprisingly.

"well mr. orton,i advise you be careful and never attempt something like that again" the doctor said,believing every bit of the lie randy had just told.

"don't worry doc,i definatly won't" randy replied,proud that the doctor fell for it.

"good,oh,you have a visitor" the doctor said,opening up the door.

it was ashley. randy couldn't believe what he was looking at. he was so happy to see her. he wondered what she was going to have to say about this particular incident.

"i'll leave you two alone" the doctor said,leaving the room.

"well randy" ashley began,"first of all,its great to see you again,secondly,WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!? TRYING TO CUT OFF YOUR EAR? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"it took you that long to ask him that?" the voice asked,"he doesn't hear me in his head because he's sane you know!"

"its great to see you too,ash,and here's a question for you,how the hell did you find out about all this?" randy asked with anger in his voice,ignoring the voice's previous statement.

"you called john and he called me" ashley explained,"don't you remember?"

"no,i don't" he answered,"all i can rememmber is slicing into my ear with a knife and blacking out,after that,everything else is just a blur"

"randy" ashley began with a sigh,"why did you do what you did tonight? you can tell me anything,you know,just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean i won't be here for you when you need me,because randy,i will always be here for you. whenever you're feeling angry or sad or just want to talk,i'll be right there with open ears ready to listen,i promise"

randy wanted to tell her,though he was pretty sure she already knew why. she knew full well about the voice,there was no denying that. it was almost as if she was pretending not to know just to get him to talk. well,whatever it was,it seemed to work.

"alright ash" he began to tell her,"you see,the thing is,its that god damn voice again!"

"thank you,thank you very much" the voice said in a mock elvis impersonation.

"anyway" randy went on,"tonight,i tried to ignore it every time it talked,but every time i ignored it,it would just get worse and worse. finally,i couldn't take it anymore,so i went into the kitchen drawer,and cut deep into my ear with a knife,hoping to shut that annoying fuck up for good,and i didn't even succeed"

ashley was surprised with what she had heard. yes,she knew randy had this voice in his head,but she never thought it would drive him so far as to make him try and mutilate himself.

"randy" ashley said,still shocked,"i'm so sorry to hear about this,are you still attending therapy every week?"

"yeah" he replied.

"i think maybe i should come with you next time you go,so we can get things worked out with eachother. also, i would like to see how you usually are during therapy,before we get the help with eachother started".

"that's a good idea,ashley,i'd love that. how about you come tomorrow? during that session,you can just sit in and observe what my usual sessions are like,and then next week,you and i can get some help from dr. morris together"

"i'm glad you agree" ashley said,hugging him,then kissing him.

"oh god" the voice complained,"you two make me absolutley sick with your retarded love talk! just get a fuckin room already! well,technically,you do,but that's not the point! oh fuck you both!"

randy smiled,he was happy ashley thought of this idea. hopefully,it was the beginning of the end for the voice's reign of terror.

stay tuned for chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

The next day, Randy had another therapy session with Dr. Morris. He had taken Ashley to sit in this time to observe what his sessions were like. Then a week after this session, he would bring her in yet again but for a session with the both of them so they could hopefully work something out.

"Here we are, Ash" Randy said as he and Ashley walked into Dr. Morris' office.

"Hello, Randy, this must be Ashley" Dr. Morris said.

"Hello, its nice to meet you" Ashley told Dr. Morris.

"Its nice to meet you too" Dr. Morris said.

"Well, let's see here, shall we?" the voice said. "We've got a schizo, a punk, and a therapist all in one room. That sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke!".

"Randy, what happened?" Dr Morris asked, taking notice of the large bandage that covered Randy's ear.

Randy wondred if he should tell Dr. Morris the truth, about how he tried to cut off his own ear just because he was fed up with the voice.

"Come on, Randy, tell him" Ashley said.

Randy sighed.

"Ok, i tried to cut my ear off because the voice was getting worse and worse. It just wouldn't shut up, so i took a huge knife and cut a large gash right down my ear. I was rushed to the emergency room before any serious harm was done".

"Wow, i must say i am in shock" Dr. Morris admitted. "But i certaintly am glad you're ok".

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Randy asked, worried.

"Randy, i assure you, what is said between me and you stays between me and you" Dr. Morris said.

"Thanks" Randy said.

"You're quite welcome" Dr. Morris replied.

"What are you two gonna make out or somethin?" the voice asked, followed by obnoxious laughter.

"Shut it" Randy told the voice.

"So, moving on, what do you want to talk about today?" Dr. Morris asked.

Randy thought for a brief moment.

"I think i have an idea" Randy said. "Doc, stop me if this sounds crazy, but i suggest you try talking to the voice".

"Huh?" the voice asked in confusion. "What the fuck are you talkin about, Orton?".

"I'm not quite sure what you mean" Dr. Morris said.

"What i mean is, you talk to the voice, ask it questions, and i'll tell you what it says" Randy explained.

"Hmm, that is a good idea, Randy" Dr. Morris agreed.

"Ok" Randy said. "But i have to warn you now, do not be offended by absolutley anything it says, you have to be completely ok with everything it says if this is going to work".

"Not a problem" Dr. Morris reassured. "I'll be as professional as possible".

"Go ahead, ask away" Randy said.

"Alright" Dr. Morris began. "Hello, Mr. voice, how are you today?".

"Suck it!" the voice nastily replied.

"And what did it say, Randy?" Dr. Morris asked.

"It said suck it" Randy told him.

"I see" Dr. Morris said. "Why did you say that?".

"Because you're an asshole!" the voice yelled.

"It said because you're an asshole" Randy interpreted.

"And why is that?" Dr. Morris asked the voice.

"Jesus H. Christ, shut the fuck up!" the voice yelled.

"It says, Jesus H. Christ, shut the fuck up" Randy said.

Ashley sat on the couch watching on in amazement. She just wished she knew what this voice was and what it was doing, why it was doing it and why it got there. She wanted this horrible situation to be over so she and Randy could get back together and finally be happy again. Oh how she hated this voice for what it was doing to Randy. She was beginning to feel almost as miserable as Randy, and HE was the one hearing the annoying voice. She wasn't sure if she was feeling bad for Randy because of the misery he must be in, or herself because she wanted to be with him so badly. She didn't know, nor did she care. She just knew she felt bad, plain and simple. Nothing more to it than that.

"Why are you in Randy's head?" Dr. Morris asked the voice. "Why is he hearing you?".

"Because he's insane!" the voice exclaimed. "What more God damn proof could you possibly need!?

"It said, because he's insane, what more proof could you possibly need" Randy said.

"I don't think Randy's insane" Dr. Morris told the voice. "I just think he's going through a tough time right now, and you're a source of negative energy that he thinks can talk".

"Are you sayin i don't exist?" the voice asked angrily. "Just watch Randy's reaction when i do this!"

The voice then proceeded to scream loudly, hurting Randy's eardrums once again. Randy shot up off of the couch, holding his ears and yelling in pain.

"Now then, still don't think i really exist motherfucker?" the voice asked. "Cause Randy looked like he was in some REAL pain right there!".

"Tandy, are you alright, what happened?" Ashley asked with concern.

"The fuckin voice screamed into my eardrums again!" Randy said. "It does that everytime it wants attention".

"What did he say afterwardss?" Dr. Morris asked.

"It said, still don't think i exist motherfucker, cause Randy looked like he was in real pain right there".

"I see, would you like to end here for today?" Dr. Morris asked.

"Yes" Randy responded quickly. "Come on, Ash, let's go. See you next week, doc".

Randy and Ashley walked out of the office and left in Randy's car, heading back to Randy's house.

stay tuned for chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16.

Randy and Ashley had just left Dr. Morris' office and were driving around the city. They weren't really going anywhere, they just decided to take a little drive to hopefully get their minds off things.

"Are you ok, Randy?" Ashley asked with concern over what had happened earlier.

"I'm fine" Randy replied. "The voice screams in my ear all the time, i'm used to it".

"Okay" Ashley said, not knowing what else to say.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence as Randy was driving. The silence was soon broken by the voice.

"Hey, this is an awesome song playin right here!" the voice said, referring to the Beach Boys' "Surfin USA", which had just began to play on the radio.

"So, how are things with WWE?" Randy asked Ashley, trying to ignore the voice.

"If everybody had an ocean across the USA, then everybody would be surfin like Californ-eye-a!" the voice sang.

"Things are goin pretty good" Ashley replied. "Everyone misses you over there, we all hope you come back real soon".

"Yeah, i miss everyone, too" Randy said. "Especially you".

"But i'm right here, you shouldn't have to miss me" Ashley said.

"What i mean is, i miss being in a relationship with you, i miss holding you in my arms and loving you" Randy explained.

"Aww, honey, that is so sweet, i miss that, too" Ashley said.

"Good god you two make me wanna puke" the voice said with disgust.

"Well don't worry, Ash, because all of that love will be back once i shut the voice up once and for all, and you can bank on that" Randy said.

"You know what? That's it" the voice said with anger. "Kill her! Just for the hell of it! Come on, i dare you!".

Randy quickly slapped his ear to silence the voice.

"OW!" the voice yelled. "That hurt, asshole! It was a joke, no need to get all pissy over it, fuckface!".

"Hey, look" Ashley said, pointing at a library. "A library".

"Yeah? So?" Randy replied.

"Let's go in"

"Why?"

"Because, i love libraries" Ashley explained. "I love reading and all that stuff".

"You'd really want to go into a library at 8:00 P.M on a Saturday?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, its fun" Ashley said.

Randy sighed and pulled up in front of the library.

"Wait, don't you need a library card?" Randy asked.

"I have one" Ashley said, taking out a library card.

"You really have a library card for a St. Louis library and you don't even live in St. Louis?" Randy asked.

"Hey, i come down here to visit you all the time, and one day i was here, saw the library, went in, and got a library card" Ashley explained as she and Randy exited the car and walked up the library's steps.

"Wow, big place" Randy said after he and Ashley entered the library.

"Yep, cool isn't it?" Ashley asked.

"I guess, if you like books"

"Which i do" Ashley replied

"Well, Randy, these sure are a lot of books. Too bad you don't know how to read any of them!" the voice said with laughter.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled.

The librarian glared at him and did the traditional librarian "SHHH!".

"Sorry, ms." Randy apologized.

"Sucks to be you" the voice said. "You have to be quiet, but me, i can be AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!!!!!!".

Randy held in what would have been a loud scream of pain.

"I'm goin into the horror section, you comin?" Ashley asked.

Randy nodded and followed Ashley towards the horror section.

"This is only my second time being in here" Ashley explained.

"This is my first" Randy replied.

"Here we go, Stephen King" Ashley said when she noticed a bunch of Stephen King novels lined up against eachother.

"You like Stephen King even though he insulted the writer of Twilight?" Randy asked.

"Of course" Ashley replied. "I may like Twilight, but i'm not like all of those teen girls who pretty much stalk the series. Stephen King has his opinion and i very much respect him for speaking it".

"I can't decide which is duller, this library or you and Ashley's personalities" the voice said.

"Oh here's a good one" Ashley stated, holding up "IT".

"I saw the movie once" Randy said.

"Yeah, me too, but i bet the book is a hundred times better" Ashley said. "If there's anything scarier than a monster clown who murders children, i'd definetly have a really hard time finding it".

"1094 pages" Randy said about the book. "That's pretty big".

"That's what she said" the voice said.

"I just found the first book i'm checking out" Ashley said.

The voice started to make mock snoring noises.

"Here's another good one" Ashley said, holding up "The Shining".

"God, i'm so bored!" the voice complained. "Come on, Randy, let's get outta here and slam a few beers, you're buyin".

"I think that's enough Stephen King for now" Ashley said, walking to the other side of the shelf.

"Oh cool, "Interview with a vampire" by Anne Rice, i'm totally checking this out" Ashley said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to read all of those books that fast?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, i'm gonna be in St. Louis for quite a while. I asked Vince for a few months off and he agreed to it, so i'll have plenty of time"

"Oh, that's cool" Randy replied.

"Well, i guess i'm done here. Don't wanna check out the whole library" Ashley joked as she and Randy went to the counter.

Ashley showed the librarian her library card and the librarian scanned all three books and told her they were all due in three weeks.

"Hey, Randy" the voice said to get Randy's attention.

But Randy ignored it.

"Randy" the voice repeated. "Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, oh Randyyyyyy!!!!!".

Randy started to slap at himself.

"Randy, ready to go?" Ashley asked.

Randy didn't reply, he just continued to slap at the un-injured ear.

"Sir, are you alright?" the librarian asked.

"Fine just fine" Randy said very quickly.

The voice didn't say anything. It just started to laugh, louder and louder and louder.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Randy droppd to his knees and held the sides of his head, grinding his teeth. Everybody was staring at him.

"Shut up, leave me alone" Randy told the voice. "Shut up, leave me alone, shut up, leave me alone, shut up, leave me alone".

"Randy, come on, let's go, i'll drive" Ashley said.

Randy got up, still holding the sides of his head and grinding his teeth. He walked out of the library with Ashley and got in the passenger seat of the car and let Ashley drive.

Randy had Ashley put the hood of the Convertable down. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let the cool breeze of the wind hit his face on the warm summer evening.

stay tuned for chapter 17


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I just wanna say sorry I haven't updated this in nearly 2 years, I've just been busy and almost forgot this story even existed. LOL. Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 17.

Randy wasted no time storming into the house when Ashley pulled up into the driveway. He was getting sick of all of this, and just wanted his normal life back.

"Randy, come on, we need to talk about what happened." Ashley said, attempting to catch up with him.

"No bitch, we need to talk about how slutty you look in the outfit! Not that I'm complaining!." The voice stated with laughter.

"We don't need to talk about ANYTHING, Ash. Just leave me alone. I can handle this by myself! I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do, and I damn sure ain't going' back to that lousy-ass therapist! He's done nothing to help me so far!" Randy exclaimed.

"You're wrong, Randy, you need help more than you'll ever know. Look at how these hallucinations are affecting your life. You can't tell me that you don't need help."

"I don't need help, why does everyone keep telling me that I do?" Randy asked in angry tone.

"Because you're fucking insane!" The voice yelled.

"You stay out of this!" Randy ordered it. "Ash, I love you with all my heart, but I'm telling you to stop trying to give me help when I don't even need it!".

"Oooh, burn!" The voice said.

"Randy, you've had so many mental breakdowns lately, you nearly killed yourself different occasions, all because of one little voice that exists only in your imagination." Ashley told him.

"No Ash, no, you don't understand, this voice isn't just in my imagination. He sounds so real, I can swear I'm really hearing it. This isn't just my imagination, I swear to God it's real, it's all real!"

"What's with all the compliments Randy?" The voice asked.

"I know it seems real, but that's how it works with... well... mental illness. A person's hallucinations can seem so vivid you can swear they're real, but they're not." Ashley explained.

"This is no hallucination, don't you understand? It's real!" Randy yelled.

"Then explain to me why you and ONLY you can hear it."

"Because... that's what it wants. It loves doing this to me, it knows it can get away with it. I can bet you if it wanted to, it can make anyone it wants hear it."

"Randy, that doesn't make any sense." Ashley said, getting more and more worried by the second.

"No, watch. Alright buddy, go ahead, say something, say anything to Ashley, let her hear you." Randy told the voice.

"Boy Randy, I think you really are fucking insane." The voice taunted. "I told you, only you can hear me. Nobody else, not even if I wanted them to, dumbass."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Am I? Let's find out! HEY ASH, CAN YOU HEAR ME! I'M TALKIN TO YOU BITCH!" The vocie yelled loud.

"See that, did you hear it, did you?" Randy asked.

'I didn't hear a thing but you Randy." Ashley said.

"This isn't possible, this just isn't possible! Why am I the only one who can hear this voice?" Randy cried.

"Because, you need help, Randy. And Dr. Morrison just doesn't seem to be helping you much. Maybe it's not professional help you need. Maybe it's... spiritual help." Ashley said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Randy asked.

"I think she means you should go get molested by a catholic priest." The voice laughed.

"When's the last time you've talked to a priest, Randy?" Ashley asked.

"Holy shit I was right!" The voice exclaimed.

"I've never talked to one before." Randy confessed.

"Well... I'm not one to push religion on anyone,especially because it would be hypocritical of me considering I never go to church either, but... maybe it's time you did."

"Me? Step inside a church? Just to talk to some suit who thinks he's got a deal with God? No chance." Randy said.

"What more could you possibly have to lose?" Ashley asked.

"For me: My sanity, my dignity, my lunch." The voice said.

"Okay... I'll do it." Randy said.

Stay tuned for chapter 18.


End file.
